Couldn't Get to You
by WaffleNinja412
Summary: Leo didn't know how many days it had been, how many times he'd been beaten, he didn't even know where Raphael was, he hadn't seen his brother at all. All Leo knew was that he had to stay strong, he had to get through. Give Shredder what he wants for now, wait until a chance to end all of this torture and rid the world of a monster arises. (WARNING - TORTURE AND DEATH)


The turtle yanked on the chains helplessly, not bothering to care about the searing pain that engulfed his wrists because of it. He was hanging pathetically from his restraints chained to the wall, his feet inches from the floor. This was not happening, it couldn't be! He should have been paying attention instead of arguing with Raph again, he shouldn't have let them catch him off guard. Leonardo grit his teeth, he had to get out of here, he had no idea if the Foot got to Raph too, he'd tried to give his brother enough cover as possible, but that had proven to be difficult when a few dozen foot bots were charging at you. Leo grimaced as he tugged on his restraints again, his side was killing him, those shelling bots!

Alright, come on Leo, think! If he could just muster enough strength to break these chains, he could-

"Your efforts are futile, turtle." Leo's head shot up at the voice, and he glared murderously out of the cell door. Shredder stood there, his eyes portraying his sickening pride and pleasure at seeing one of his enemies in the palm of his hand. Leo growled, tugging on his chains again.

"Let me go!" he snarled at the man in metal. Shredder only stared, chuckling lightly. The man then pulled open the door, walking inside of the cell. Leo narrowed his eyes as shredder approached, the turtle growled again, weakly making an attempt to kick his legs out at his enemy, but Shredder was faster and in better physical condition. The man quickly avoided Leo's pathetic attack and lashed out, his fist connecting with Leonardo's wounded side. Leo let out a short scream of pain, tears pricking his eyes. Shell, that hurt, it hurt so much.

"Are you planning any more pathetic attacks, turtle?" the shredder sneered, Leo grit his teeth, not looking at the man. He wasn't going to let Shredder know how much he was hurting, no way. "Well?" Leo yelped when a hand grabbed his face roughly, forcing him to look up at the Shredder. Shredder narrowed his eyes, while Leo glared back.

"Let… l-let me go…" Leo demanded weakly. Shredder only chuckled again, releasing the turtle's face. Leo let out a small sigh of relief, only to scream again when the Shredder's gauntlet blades slashed across his face. His head jerked to the side, burning flames of pain enveloping his face. Blood blurred his vision, and tears mingled with the red. Leo felt sick, so so sick.

"You should begin to recognize your place, Leonardo." Shredder said dangerously, shaking the blood off of his blades as he back away. "You are nothing but a disgusting mutant." Leo grit his teeth, shoulders heaving.

"Y-you're…. The disgusting… o-one…" he choked out, glaring murderously at the man. "You… y-you…. Monster…" There was that sinister, sadistic chuckle again, and shredder shook his helmeted head.

"Last I checked, turtle," he said lowly, stepping closer again. Leo impulsively tried to shrink back, but his shell was to the wall, there was no escape. That was when fear struck Leo's heart, the situation finally setting in. shredder wouldn't hesitate to kill him, he _craved_ to spill the Hamato Clan's blood. Leonardo could die at any moment, in fact, this could very well be his _final_ moment. Shredder lifted Leo's chin with his blades, and Leonardo stared fearfully at the man, blinking through the red stuck in his eyes. " _You_ are the monster. _You_ are the one of the things that does not belong in this world. And _you_ could either be eliminated, without ever knowing will becomes of your brother…" Leonardo's eyes widened in horror. No… they had Raph… not Raph…. " _Or_ …. you will do what we want, you will obey the Foot Clan. You will obey _me_." Leonardo's heart was hammering in his ears, making it hard to think. "I already know your answer." Shredder said with a sneer, and stepped back again, towards the cell door again. Leo's eyes widened.

"Y-you…. H-have Raph…?" he whimpered. Shredder looked back over his shoulder.

"Not for long." he replied shortly. "If you don't obey like the animal you are."

* * *

"Attack me." Shredder ordered, standing there with his arms crossed. Leo panted, glaring at the man from where he had collapsed to the floor. How long had it been? How long had he and Raph been forced to stay here with these monsters? He had no idea. Leo didn't know how many days it had been, how many times he'd been beaten, he didn't even know where Raphael was, he hadn't seen his brother at all. All Leo knew was that he had to stay strong, he had to get through. Give Shredder what he wants for now, wait until a chance to end all of this torture and rid the world of a monster arises. Leo just had to wait for an opportunity to end the Shredder, and get him and Raph out of here. "Attack me, beast!" Shredder ordered again, and Leo screamed as an electric shock coursed through the collar clamped around his neck, and into his veins. "Attack me." Shredder repeated.

 _Attack me_

 _Attack!_

 _Attack!_

 _ATTACK!_

Leonardo screamed in agony, forcing himself to stand as the collar continued to punish him. He had to do this, he had to, he had no other choice. He needed to protect Raph…

Leo shakily grabbed the katana that had been thrown to the ground for his use, it felt foreign in his hands. The turtle clamped his eyes shut for a moment, then charged, swinging the weapon at Shredder's head. Miss. the shredder dodged to the side, then dodged again, and again. He was too fast, Leo was too weak, how was he supposed to do this?

"You are weak." Shredder observed. Leo growled lowly, slashing again, only for his blade to be caught in Shredder's hands like this was just a simple game of baseball. "You are useless in this state." _no shelling kidding!_ He was freaking wounded! What did this jerk expect?!

Shredder yanked the katana away, causing Leo to stumble to the floor painfully. The turtle groaned pitifully, curling into a ball. Everything hurt, it hurt so much.

"Tigerclaw, take the animal to Stockman's lab." Shredder ordered, tossing the katana to the side. "He needs to become stronger." Leo didn't like the sound of that, this was definitely bad, worse than the bad things that were already happening at the moment. Leonardo weakly struggled when Tigerclaw yanked him up off of the ground and unceremoniously slung the turtle over his shoulder. No, Leo had to get away! The turtle struggled harder, which only angered Tigerclaw, causing the overgrown kitten to tighten his hold around Leonardo.

Leonardo yelped when he was dropped onto a lab table, his head was swimming his whole body was aching. Why couldn't it all stop? Tigerclaw and Stockman began speaking, but Leo couldn't seem to hear it. He couldn't hear anything, everything was so numb. The only thing he was able to focus on was the urgency he felt, he had to get to Raph, he had to get to his little brother, he had to get them out of here, he-

Someone forced him to lay flat on the lab table, and Leo yelped in pain. He was strapped down painfully to the table, and Leo's eyes widened.

"St-stop…!" he growled weakly. "L-let go…!" but he was ignored as Tigerclaw finished strapping him, then stepped back. Leo struggled, but to no avail.

"Start the mutation, Stockman." the tiger ordered. Leo's eyes widened in horror and he shook his head.

"N-n-no! No, d-don't…!" he choked out, his body began to shake in fear when he heard Stockman messing around with some lab equipment, then the fly was counting down. "P-p-please, no! Don't!" Leo begged, he couldn't be double mutated! He couldn't be turned into some freaky monster! He-

But, Leonardo's thought were cut off, and all his brain could register was pain, burning, agonizing pain all over. On his skin, underneath it, _inside of him_. It was torture, he couldn't stand it, somebody make it end! Make it all end!

Then, as soon as it started, it was over. He couldn't feel anything, everything was so numb…

"I'm sure Master Shredder will approve."

* * *

 _Someone end it, just end it…_

 _Make it all stop…_

 _Why won't it stop…_

 _Why do I have to go through this?_

 _Why…?_

 _Why can't it just end already?_

 _Why can't it just disappear….?_

 _Why…._

* * *

Raphael looked down through the skylight, it was clear. He nodded to his brothers, Mikey and Donnie nodded back, and then they were dropping down into the Shredder's lair, silently taking out each footbot in their path. It shouldn't have taken them this long to get here to rescue Leo, it had been three days, thanks to Raph's injuries. Who knew what the Shredder did to their older brother in that time? Leo could be dead for all they knew…

Raph shook his head, banishing those thoughts. Leo was fine. He would be fine, they would rescue him, take him home…

The three turtles slowed at they approached Shredder's 'throne room'. The monster himself was sitting there, perfectly calm. Raph narrowed his eyes, slowly unsheathing his sai, Mikey and Donnie doing the same with their own weapons.

"There is no point in being stealthy, turtles." The three brothers froze, staring at the Shredder. How had he….? It didn't matter. They were ending this and getting their brother back.

"Where's Leonardo?" Raph growled, stepping forward, pointing his sai threateningly at the man in metal. Shredder chuckled.

"Who?" he asked. "I do not know a Leonardo… at least, not the one you three used to know." Raph narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Donnie questioned.

"Where's our big brother?" Mikey demanded, voice tight. Shredder laughed again, not replying. The turtles glanced at each other, puzzled, until they heard the loud thump of footsteps approaching from behind them. They spun around, brandishing their weapons at the unknown threat. The footsteps continued to get closer, and the turtle brothers backed up a few steps, freezing when the threat finally came into view.

A huge, monstrous turtle mutant stood before them, blue eyes dull, yet glowing in an eerie way. Its expression was mindless, it was just… a creature. A mindless creature that Raph recognized, despite the sickening changes.

"L-Leo…" he breathed. Raph was aware that Mikey was clinging to him now, trembling and sobbing into the red masked turtle's shell. Donnie was still staring at the mutant with wide, terrified eyes, tears streaming down his face. "Leo…. No…" Raph was fighting tears of his own. Their brother… what happened to their brother?! What did Shredder do?!

"Turtle." Shredder rumbled, Leonardo's head slowly lifted to stare at the man. "Kill them."

* * *

 ** _kill them_** **.**

The Turtle followed the demand immediately, stomping over to the other mutants. The orange one screamed, and the three mutants ducked to the side as the Turtle swung out his hand to brush them away. The Turtle growled lowly, turning to charge at them. The mutants dodged in different directions. The turtle went after the orange one first, it was the easiest to spot, though it was fast. But Orange foolishly ran himself into a corner, and the Turtle loomed over its small form.

 _Kill them._

It was easy, it hadn't taken much effort on the turtle's part. The other mutants screamed for Orange, and the Turtle blinked slowly, staring from what used to be Orange, to Purple and Red, who were screaming. Then Purple was attacking, but it was useless.

 _Kill them!_

It was just as easy to get rid of Purple, and then there was only Red left. It was staring at the turtle with wide green eyes, backing away into a different corner. The turtle followed it, staring down at Red with a tilted head. It was saying something, a name, that sounded so familiar somehow…

 _Kill them!_

He didn't want to, though…

 _Kill them!_

Why did he have to? He didn't want to!

 _KILL THEM!_

 _Leo…_

 _KILL THEM!_

 _Leonardo…_

The Turtle closed its eyes for a moment, blocking out the green irises that had been staring at him pleadingly. Then he did as he was told. He finished the job. He obeyed.

 _Well done…_

 _Well done, Turtle…_

He hated obeying… he hated doing what he was told… he just wanted to be free, but he wanted… he wanted to find something. Someone. He still needed to find them. So he had to obey, he had to do what he was told. He had to protect… Raph…

The End (I'M SORRY WHAAAAAAAA!) 


End file.
